


Skeletons? In my bathroom? Its more likley than you think!

by MultiFandomJunkie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: #so uh, Blue is my US sans and cocoa is my fs papyrus. So yeah, Caramel is my interpretation of US paps, Dobermans, F/M, First skeleton fic!, Pitbulls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-09 05:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15260874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomJunkie/pseuds/MultiFandomJunkie
Summary: You are a simple gal, living a simple life. Sewing, making chain maille, and just living with your two dogs, Logan and Buddy....Until you find a horde of skeletons in your bathroom.





	1. Spooky Scary Skeletons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Uhhhhh feedback would be greatly appreciated??? Thanks??

You woke up to a loud crashing and the sound of your two dogs barking. Rushing to the bathroom in the dark, wrapping a fuzzy dark-purple robe around your bare-chested body as you ran, you called out to your dogs as loudly as you could at 3:00am.   
"Logan, Buddy, lay down!"   
They immideatly lied down on the carpeted floor in the hall, both giving you a confused look as to why you didnt want them to bark at the intruders.   
You gave a quick pat to each of them before carefully opening the bathroom door, it creaking softly as it opened.   
"Hello?"

You looked inside, half expecting it to be raccons or something. You had to supress a scream as you gazed upon the unholy sight that was in front of you.

There were skeletons. In your bathroom.

There appeared to be at least eleven of them, each in some sort of pajamas, all of them trying to ecscape from the bathtub.

"GOD DAMMIT MY TOE IS STUCK IN THE DRAIN! SANS, HELP ME!"

"Edge, that was uncalled for."

"YOUR EXISTANCE WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

You had to butt in. You stepped into the room, a few of the skeletons watching your every move with softly glowing eyelights.   
"Yeah um, hi? Im Y/N, this is my bathroom. You seemed to have bothered my dogs and I would like to know how you got here."

One of the skeletons, who appeared to have no identifiable shape to his....skull? Simply oozed his way out of the tangle of bones in the tub, standing in front of you, a good two feet taller.   
"Greetings human." He said. His voice smooth and deep, almost vibrating with every letter. His eyelights were a sort of dark violet, with a mysterious navy blue mixed in.   
"I am Gaster. I do not know how we have appeared in your home, and I am very sorry about your animals. It also appears we have arrived at a very unsavory hour, and I would advise you go back and rest so that you can have a day of maximum production."

You were a bit confused by his words, hypnotized by the sound of his voice. How he practically spoke with just his gaze. You began to feel weightless, like the world was just gently collapsing around you...everything melding together in a mish-mash of unholy harmony, a never ending loop of existance, watching from the outside...like you were never fully here to begin with.

"Crap!" you heard somebody say from outside your bubble. It didnt matter, you were one with the universe now, forever drifting between time and space, never knowing where you would go next.....  
"-up! Come on get up! GET UP Y/N!"

 

Your bubble quickly zipped back to reality. "What happened..?" You asked, your head felt like it had been hit over with a brick. You werent where you remember standing, you were now in the living room of your house, surrounded by skeletons. Each of them giving worrying looks at you, and angry glaces at somebody you could not currently see. 

The one that had woken you up, with sky blue and teal colored eyelights this time, squeezed you in a hug and quickly tried explaining what had happened.  
"So uh, G was trying to get you to go back to bed I guess, but he ended up basically hypnotizing you!"

"He has that effect on most people." Chimed a taller skeleton, with amber and silver eyelights, wearing an unusual orangish-brown sleevless hoodie and a pair of galaxy leggings.

You had to take a minute to think. Then you remembered something,   
"Where are my fur babies?" You asked.

All of them looked at one another, not knowing what you are talking about.

Rolling your eyes, you called for the two lights of your life. "Logie! Buddy! Come ere'!" .  
The two dogs came racing from upstairs, jumping up onto the couch and licking your face.   
"Theres my good boys!"  
After petting your dogs for a few minutes and your visitors getting situated, sitting on either the floor or one of the arm chairs you has scattered around the living room, you finally asked the question that needed to be asked.

"Why the heck are you here?"


	2. Sending Shivers Down Your Spine Since 1893

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a quick whos-who from the skeles, and Edge is an ass

Swap G, a skeleton who looked like Gaster, exept more solid and cheerful, explained that they had no idea how they all got there.  
"I'm awful sorry ma'am, we really don't know!". He looked at you with genuine guilt, his blue and orange eyelights shining in your dimly lit living room. You all had moved to the floor, and he looked like he would only be half a foot taller than you if you were standing up.

You gave him a small smile. "Its fine hon, don't worry about it." You looked at the other ten skeletons as an idea popped into your head.  
"Hey, how about we go around an introduce ourselves!" You suggested. Most of the visitors looked uncomfortable with that idea, but a few looked pretty exited. You volenteered to start,  
"Im Y/N, but you can call me whatever you want." You grinned and waved at each of them, gesturing for the skeleton next to you to go next.

It was the skeleton with the sleevless hoodie from earlier, his hazy eyelights drifting over the rest of the persons. "Im Papyrus, but im gonna assume there are a few Papyri here, so ya'll can call me Caramel." He did a few finger guns before letting the other speak.

"Im Sans!" Beamed the shorter skele beside him. "You can call me Blue though. And this is my brother!" He said, giving a one armed hug to the skele beside him.

The rest of the circle went on in this same manner, one skeleton intoducing himself, and then his equally bony brother doing the same. You made sure to memorize their voices and eyelight colors so you could tell them all apart.  
So far, this was what you learned from them.

Caramel and Blue are brothers, Blue is the oldest.  
Berry (light blue eyelights), and Stretch (almost neon orange eyelights) are also related, Stretch is the oldest. (They look awfully similar to Caramel and Blue?)  
Cocoa (dark orange/brown eyelights) has a brother but he didnt come with the rest of them (odd)  
Edge (crimson red) and Red (dark red) are (suprise suprise) realated, once again the shorter being the oldest.  
Razz (vivid purple) and Syrup (light brown and silver) are related, Syrup being ths oldest.  
And Gaster and Swap G are the same person essentially, Swap G being more friendly and...well..in this dimension.

After introductions were done (and you let your dogs sniff each of them down), you assigned them each a place to sleep for (what remained) of the night. "Caramel, Cocoa, Syrup, you guys can stay in here." You said, gesturing to the three of them.  
"Blue, Berry, you can stay in the basement." You were glad they hadnt caught on to the way you were separating them all. The 'sweet' names all together, and the 'berries' together.  
"Umm..." you took a moment to think of how to place the rest of your visitors. "Stretch, Edge, Red, and Razz..." you mentally went through the rooms in your house. "You can bunk with me!"

Edge and Razz gave you a look like you had just killed their firstborn child. "I REFUSE TO SLEEP WITH THAT ENTITLED, WANT TO BE JACKASS!" Edge bellowed, making Logan whimper and lay close to you.

"I SECOND THAT!"

You had to close your eyes and take a deep breath before flashing them both a smile and putting on your best customer service voice.  
"Well im very sorry," you said with a laugh. "but im afraid I have a no-scaring-my-dogs policy! Your going to have to act like civilized adults and get along if you would like a place in this house." Before continuing, you gave them both your best death stare, looking them right in the eyes.  
"Understand me?"

Razz backed into a wall, acting like you werent even there, while Edge warily eyed you and whispered to his brother, "Sans, This Human Is Very Unsettling.."

There were no more incidents after that, and you helped them all get blankets and pillows, all of which were covered in dog hair. It was six am by the time they were all situated, so you gave them all a quick goodnight and got back into bed, hoping this was all a dream.


	3. Eggs, Bacon, Grits, SKELETONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skeletons in you house were NOT a dream.  
> (And these boys have my sense of humor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NICKNAME LIST:  
> G: OG Gaster  
> Swappy/Swap G: Us Gaster  
> Blue: My US Sans (see his bio in my other fic, a skele-ton of skeletons)  
> Caramel: My US Pap (see his bio in my other fic, a skele-ton of skeletons!)  
> Berry: OG US sans  
> Stretch: OG US Pap  
> Red: UF Sans  
> Edge: UF Pap  
> Razz: SF Sans  
> Syrup: SF Pap  
> Cocoa: My FS Pap (see his bio in my other fic, a skele-ton of skeletons!)

You flew out of bed after you saw the time on the clock. You quickly combed your hair and threw on a shirt and a pair of fluffy grey pajama pants.  
"Babies im so sorry I slept in so late! I promise I still love you!" you cried when you flew into the kitchen and scrambled for the pet food, not noticing the skeletons in your kitchen staring. 

Your dogs heard the crinkling of the bag and came thundering into the kitchen, nails clicking against the tile.  
"THE DEMONS HAVE RETURNED!" Edge yelled, making you yelp and drop the food, spilling the kibble bits all over the floor.

"SWEET JESUS ON A CRACKER-" you screamed as you turned around, a right hook smaking somebody in the jaw.  
When you realized what had happened, you pushed some hair out of your face and gasped.  
"Oh Blue im so sorry!" His jaw had been dislodged, now hanging halfway off of his skull. "Are you okay? Do you need bandages or anything?"

His brother just started cackling from the other room, numerous other skeletons snickering in the background.  
"Oh no Baby Blue! Looks like youve met your end!" Caramel said from the living room, trying to keep as serious as possible.

"OH MY GOD DID I KILL HIM?" You (once again) screamed, pulling the nearest papyrus (Syrup) down to your level. The laughing started up again, your dogs joining in by barking after they had eaten all the kibble from the floor.

You heard the 'clack' of bone against bone, and th flash and crackle of magic. "Dont worry Madame Y/N, we're skeletons, so we can take apart almost our entire bodies. Jaws included!"

Syrup pryed your hands from his coat and carried you to a chair. Your entire body was shaking, your hands most of all, and your breathing was extremely fast. 

"Miss Y/N?" He said softly, the warmth from his eyelights making your face hot. "Are you okay?"

You slumped forewards in the chair, putting your face in your hands. You groaned "No. Im not. Im tired, I havent aten yet, I have to go get more dog food, I still have to finish fifteen orders, and Edge is still loud as hell."  
You heard an offended noise from the mentioned skeleton, and the clatter of pots and pans from the kitchen. "Oh god what now.." you whined.

You heard drawers shutting and opening, and a few odd clicking noises. "No worries ma'am! Just preparing breakfast!". You had no idea Swap G knew how to cook. 

Syrup had sat down next to you, so you rested your head on his shoulder, the fur on his hood caressing your cheek, and one of hid arms around your waist, gently holding you close as you fell asleep.  



End file.
